Gone
by NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: Another drabble that was originally posted on my tumblr, under the same username. This was written after the Chapter 8 Preview, but before the actual episode aired.


Team RWBY strode down the hallway leading to the elevators for Ozpin's office. In the past, the four of them speculated and joked about why the Headmaster's office was a clock tower. But there was no mirth this time: just somber, grim determination.

It had been a day since Yang's match with Mercury. Since the news had declared Yang a criminal in all but name. Since she was questioned and argued with. And since she was ordered sequestered to Team RWBY's dorm.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all spoke with her, argued with her, cried with her, left to contemplate what happened and what was happening by themselves. Despite there being no cloud in the sky, the day seemed so dark.

There were some who approached, friends checking up, talk, see how things were going, show that they, at the least, sympathized. It wasn't much, and it was fleeting, but it was a bright ray of sunshine to know there were those who still stood by in support.

Team RWBY came together again in the dorm room, and again there was discussion, explanation, and at the end, it felt as though things could be the way they were.

It was a couple of hours before the tournament would start again that Ruby was called to the Headmaster's office, and twenty minutes when she returned, hands balled into fists, face flushed with anger, and tears streaming down her face, the news tearing her apart.

Again, the room was filled with the sound of outrage, discussion, argument, counter-argument, refusal, and soon it settled into defeated acceptance. Over the course of an hour, bags were packed, calls were made, and goodbyes were said before everything was ready.

And now, Ruby tensed as the elevator doors opened to Ozpin's office. To one of the room side stood the Professors – Goodwitch, Ooobleck, and Port – while Ironwood and Qrow stood on the other. Ozpin stood in front his desk. The atmosphere was of stifling, rigid somberness.

Ruby walked with the others to the center of the room and stood in a line, looking at Ozpin expectedly.

"Good evening," Ozpin said, his voice heavy with regret. "We won't keep you long." He turned to Yang. "Miss Xiao Long, after much deliberation and discussion, I and the faculty of Beacon Academy regret to inform you that you are expelled from Beacon Academy for your actions during the Vytal Festival Tournament, effective immediately. If you would please turn in your school-issued scroll."

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Yang approach Ozpin's desk, take out her scroll and lay it down with an audible tak.

"Thank you, Miss Xiao Long. On behalf of Beacon…"

"Save it," Yang said as she turned to rejoin the others. From the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Qrow shake his head.

Ozpin sighed. "Very well. You and the remainder of Team RWBY are…" He stopped, giving Blake a curious look as she approached.

Ruby saw the looks of curiosity turn to shock as Blake put her scroll next to Yang's.

"Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said, his expression blank, "Are you certain of this?"  
"I've lost a friend before," Blake said as she turned back to the others, "I'm not losing another, no matter what."

Ruby felt the small smile on her face. It returned to a neutral expression as Weiss walked over, her scroll already in hand.

"Miss Schnee," Goodwitch said as Weiss set her scroll down next to Blake's, the shock audible in her voice, "You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Professor." Weiss said calmly and she rejoined Yang and Blake.

Ruby's footsteps seemed the loudest in the dead quiet as she walked over to Ozpin's desk. Taking out her scroll, she stared at it, remembering the events of the last few hours: seeing her sister attack Mercury; the feeling of helplessness; the shock of being told Yang was being expelled; the frustration at the teachers' refusal to listen or consider what she said; the despair when she realized Qrow – her uncle, her mentor, her hero – was so ready to turn his back on his niece, and expected her to do the same.

She fought back tears as she laid her scroll next to Weiss's.

"Ruby," Qrow started, "You can't be serious, kiddo. Think about what you're…"

Ruby looked at him. She wasn't sure what he saw – she was too numb to know what her expression was – but it made him stop short, his eyes filled with disbelief.

She turned and walked away, towards the elevator, Weiss, Blake, and Yang falling in step as she passed.

No one stopped them.

As soon as the doors closed, Ruby found herself in the arms of her sister and friends as the full weight of what they had done finally hit.

Team RWBY was gone.


End file.
